Abandoned
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: When 3 ThunderClan apprentices Cloudpaw, Leafpaw, and Brokenpaw find out who they really are, what kind of drama will go down? Story better than Summery
1. Preface

Abandoned

Prologue

"It's his fault he betrayed the Clan" the ginger tom cat hissed. "He must be punished!" "Darkheart died of greencough, my brother lost his mate, isn't that punishment enough Rowanstar?" Rowanstar glared at the black she cat with one white paw and gold eyes. "His kits are half ThunderClan half ShadowClan. They are half-bloods; they poison our clan with their heritage." "They are only one day old, their mother was so weak she died in her sleep, she only knew her kits for one day, can't we show mercy?" "No Hazelheart!" Rowanstar spat. "ShadowClan shows no mercy! Tonight you and your brother, Songheart and one other cat of your choice will take the 3 half-blood abominations out to the forest, and leave them to die." "But it's the middle of Leaf-Bare, it's supposed to snow." Hazelheart argued. "I know" Rowanstar spat. "Now go!" Hazelheart hissed as she backed out of the leader's den.

"Wake up Skullclaw" Hazelheart poked the sleeping tom with her white paw. The black tom with the green stripe down his back opened his sky blue eyes. "Is it time" Skullclaw asked. Hazelheart bowed her head. Skullclaw and Hazelheart walked out of the warrior's den to see Songheart standing with one kit in his jaws. The kit looked like her mother, black with pale blue stripes. Songheart's emerald green eyes were grief filled, his black fur was dull, and the white splash on his chest was grey with dust. He was holding the kit that looked liked Darkheart, this was Leafkit. Skullclaw picked up the small kit that looked like Songheart, this was Brokenkit. Hazelheart picked up the kit that had the Dark grey fur of Darkheart's father, Stormfang, the white chest of Songheart, and the single white paw of Hazelheart, this was Cloudkit. The cats walked to the entrance of the camp. Hazelheart's mate, Snakefoot and Skullclaw's mate, Specklewisker sat by the entrance. "We'll wait for you" Snakefoot said. Specklewisker nodded her head in silent agreement. The 3 cats walked out of the camp.

"I can't do it!" Songheart was hissing in rage. His 3 kits were on the ground mewing pitifully. "What are we going to do" Skullclaw asked. "We could take them to ThunderClan" Hazelheart suggested. "What!" Are you Mouse-brained!" Skullclaw hissed. "Everyone knows ThunderClan's leader is half clan." Songheart looked at his kits. "Lionstar wouldn't condemn helpless kits to die… Half Clan or not" "Than it's decided" Skullclaw yowled. "Were taking them to ThunderClan!"


	2. Chapter 1

Cloudpaw stood proudly beside her brother, Brokenpaw and her sister, Leafpaw. They had been chosen to go to the gathering, a meeting held by all 4 clans under the full moon. There should be no fighting during this time. Cloudpaw looked up at Lionstar, her leader's golden tabby pelt, gleaming in the moonlight. He was sitting next to a ginger tom, the ShadowClan leader, Rowanstar, the oldest clan leader. On Lionstar's other side was a Grey-blue she cat with gleaming blue eyes, the RiverClan leader, Mistystar.

Beside Mistystar was a dark grey she cat with blue eyes, the WindClan leader, Ashstar. Rowanstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan has little to report" he announced. "A litter of kits was born to Hazelheart." Cloudpaw's ears flicked up. She had heard stories of the ShadowClan warrior, Hazelheart. The stories said that Hazelheart was a brave warrior, who was completely loyal to her Clan, and to her Brother, Songheart. Cloudpaw heard Rowanstar announce the kits names. Viperkit, Shadekit, Diamondkit, and Swiftkit.

Cloudpaw wondered who the father was. Then he noticed Snakefoot looking happily up at his leader. There was no other announcement from the other clans, besides Lionstar announcing Her, Leafpaw, and Brokenpaw were now apprentices. Cloudpaw noticed Hazelheart's brother, Songheart looking proudly at them. _'Why should he be proud of us?'_


	3. Chapter 2

"Viperkit, Stop!" Hazelheart scolded her small kit. The kit looked exactly like his father, dark red fur, black paws, and playful forest green eyes. Viperkit was pinning his sister, Shadekit, to the ground. Shadekit had golden eyes and pitch black fur. Hazelheart grabbed Viperkit by the back of his neck. Her other 2 kits, Swiftkit and Diamondkit purred with amusement. Swiftkit had green eyes and black and white fur. Diamondkit had golden eyes and white fur.

"Songheart and dad are coming" Swiftkit announced. No sooner had the words left his mouth Snakefoot and Songheart entered. Songheart's eyes were wide with fear and panic.

"What's wrong" Shadekit asked. "Rowanstar wants to kill Brokenpaw!"

Hazelheart leaped up. "What!" She yowled in full shock. "Rowanstar saw Brokenpaw kill prey on our territory; he says he must be killed to prevent any more theft."

"Is Rowanstar feather brained?" Diamondkit asked. "Brokenpaw's our kin!" Hazelheart had told her kits the story about how she, Snakefoot, and Songheart had taken the 3 kits to ThunderClan. Viperkit let out a dark, threatening snarl.

"If he tries I'll shred him!"

"Now remember" Snakefoot reminded his kit. "They don't know Songheart's their father." "Because their birth went against the Warrior Code." Songheart's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if their birth went against the will of StarClan! I won't let Rowanstar hurt any of them!"

"Calm down Songheart" Hazelheart mewed. "Rowanstar is old and senile; all the clans know he's on the last of his 9 lives. When he dies, Crowfrost will become Crowstar and he will make Ratscar his deputy. Both of them are piece loving Warriors, who would not lead the Clan into battle if theirs a solution to the problem that would cause the battle. And since Rowanstar is sick, he probably will be dead before sunrise."

Songheart sighed. "For Brokenpaw's sake Hazelheart I hope your right."


End file.
